PG12
channel. * }} The Magma Stone (Japanese: 火山のおき石 The ) is the twelfth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on November 11, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 22, 2016. Blurb The remnants of Team Galactic have awakened Heatran deep within Stark Mountain. Who can stop their burning ambitions from erupting into catastrophe? Plot At Stark Mountain, Team Galactic Charon has awakened the Legendary Pokémon , intending to have it destroy everything in the newly reborn organization's way. However, he and the two s with him are forced to run away from the devastation caused by the Lava Dome Pokémon's awakening, leaving behind the Magma Stone that they had removed from its pedestal in order to achieve their objective. As they run away, Buck and his enter the cave as well and see that they were too late to stop Heatran's awakening. Buck has Claydol attack Heatran, but Heatran's counterattack easily overpowers Claydol's attack, slamming it straight into a wall. As Buck tries to get Claydol back into the fight, Charon declares that he'll use Heatran to get rid of Buck for good. Heatran aims another attack at Buck, but before it can fire it, a suddenly leaps in and knocks Heatran back. It then jumps back and knocks out the two Galactic Grunts, at which point its owner, Looker of the International Police, steps in and pets his Pokémon before telling Charon that his plans are over. Buck tells Looker that they must stop Heatran. Charon boasts that Heatran cannot be stopped and will scorch the entire Sinnoh region, but Looker delivers a chop to his neck, knocking him out. As Croagunk and Claydol keep Heatran occupied, Buck asks Looker what they should do, and he returns the question in kind, frustrating Buck. Noticing the displaced Magma Stone, Buck decides to restore it back to its pedestal. Claydol starts lifting boulders with to create platforms for Buck to jump on while Croagunk keeps Heatran occupied with its s. Buck finally reaches the Magma Stone and lifts it up, and, just when Heatran is about to attack him, places it back onto its pedestal, causing a bright light to shine and Heatran to disappear as it's sealed away again. Buck thanks Claydol for its help and Looker compliments Buck's efforts. Behind them, the two Galactic Grunts have recovered and carry the unconcious Charon away before Buck and Looker can stop them. Later outside on , Buck washes his face with water from a local river, before formally introducing himself to Looker. Looker thanks him for making rounding up the remnants of Team Galactic much easier. Buck assures that he'll be there to help Looker if he needs to be saved. Looker, while grateful for the offer, says that he doesn't think he'd lose to a young man like Buck. Hearing this, Buck asks Looker if he wants to have a . Major events * Charon awakens on Stark Mountain. * Buck stops Heatran by restoring the Magma Stone in its place. * Looker tries to arrest the remnants of Team Galactic led by Charon, but fails. Characters Humans * Looker * Buck * Charon * Pokémon * (Looker's) * (Buck's) * Trivia * In South Korea, this episode was reordered as the eleventh episode. Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 12 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Itsuro Kawasaki Category:Episodes directed by Itsuro Kawasaki] Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 12: Der Magmastein es:GEN12 fr:PG12 it:PG12 zh:PG12